Finding Your Self (reader x Itachi)
by katsdaydreams
Summary: You were found by Pein, just miles from their base. Without memories, without answers. So how did you end up being Itachi's younger sister and living with him? Reaser x Itachi lemons!
1. Chapter 1

You were laying there, blood covering most of your body, with shallow breaths. That's how Pein found you, only centimeters from your death. He mentally contemplated leaving you there to die, then he saw them. The sealing marks that adorned your chest right above the ripped collar of your shirt.

"Why would this young girl, have a sealing marking if not to seal something away?" The orange haired man reasoned with himself. He dragged a thin finger down your neck, across your collar bone, till it met your collar. he pulled the fabric away further to reveal the rest of the marking.

"Could she be a judikin?" Pein half mumbled into the air.

he squatted down beside your unconscious, bruised body, before picking you up with ease, and tossing you over his right shoulder like a bag of flower.

You spoke softly in your slumber mumbling a choked "Wait." - "S-stop", before slipping back into your quite resting. Your words never going unheard by the seemingly all knowing Pein, yet he continued to carry you in silence. In your sleeping state you couldn't have felt Pein running a clumsy hand threw your soft hair, the man himself was yet to even recognize what he was doing, before being yanked back to reality by your soft mumbles of contentment about the comforting action. Finally, Pein found himself at a bolder in the side of a cliff. He laid you down gently aware of your wounds, before doing a string of graceful hand signs in order to move it away from the hidden door, that Pein eventually carried you through, But this time he carried you bridle style.

He walked down the hall to the main living area, passing Hidan and Kakazu on the couch. Kakazu counting money and Hidan complaining about being bored playing with his neckless.

"Oi! Who the hell it that?!" Hidan ran over interested with what his "Leader" was holding, as if he had brought home a new toy. Hidan looked at your sleeping face, softly poking at your smooth cheek, much to Pein's disliking. he shrugged the white haired man off of you.

"I found her half dead not to far from our base." Pein sighed.

"Why'd you bring her here? Just another mouth to feed and even more money to patch up her wounded body." Kakazu chimed in, annoyed at the idea of losing more money then he really had too.

Pein let a small smirk grace his lips, slightly agreeing with the stitched up man, but responded with " I'll show you." their 'leader' motioned for them to move from the couch "Gather everyone that's not out on a mission and tell them to come here right away."

Kakazu nodded at the order, but Hidan was less that happy.

"Can't you just tell us now?!" Hidan called out anxiously.

"No" Pein reply ed dumbly.

"B-but"-

"No."-_-

"Please, ca-"

"No" -_-

"just!"-

"JUST GO, HIDAN!" Pein finally growled through gritted teeth.

Hidan frowned before following behind orange haired man waited till, the two left, before placing you softly on the couch. He sat by your limp body brushing your lovely hair out of the way of your face, running his had threw it, once again enjoying it's softness against his calloused finger tips. He then took a syringe out of his black and red cloak, and filling it with a clear liquid; A sleep sedative.

You whimpered, making an annoyed look in your sleep do to the slight pinching you felt.

"Ssshhh.." He whispered stroking the arm he just injected the seductive in.

"She looks Rather young." he spoke inwardly, "And rather beautiful." The man rubbed his fingers against the dark curse mark.

"What did you want to tell us?" Pein jumped at the voice he new all to well as Itachi's.

He looked behind the long haired man, at the group that seemed to form behind him.

"Well, As you can see I found this girl almost dead, not to far from the base. I planed on leaving her, until i saw this..." Pein pulled down your collar to reveal a winding dark mark that resembled that of the nine tails judikin's mark.

Tobi Moved closer to you looking intensely at the mark with his one eye. " So, you're saying, she's could be a tailed beast? Tobi, Finds this very amusing!" the man blurted in a childish tone.

"We don't know that yet." Pein stood protectively over you.

"Sooo, your asking us to find out, hn?" Deidara ask his blue eyes raking over your seemingly lifeless form.

"Yes, we'll keep her till we know for sure." Pein looked at his men "After were clean her up and nurse her back to health, Then when shes strong enough, we'll start the investigation." Pein looking calmly down at after hearing a slight moaning noise (Not that kind of moaning, perverts!)

he watched you confused, as you continued to moving in your sleep. the room when quite.

"You didn't drug her?!" Hidan asked in a whiny whisper.

"Yes, I did. She's just not responding to it, I guess."

The Orange haired man looked curiously as you, as your eyes began to flutter open. In your sleepy, and hazed state You saw a group of 6 men looming over you.

"Where am I?" You asked rubbing the tired from your suddenly felt colder then normal,confused you looked at down at your clothes to find your ripped collar pulled down only to leave your under wrapping as covering. "What the hell did you do to me?!" you crawled in a low yet girly voice.

Pein swallowed hard. He was painfully aware at how bad the situation, most likely looked to a young woman, So he made a fast move to resolve it.

"We found you half dead on the side of the road," He started."I saved you when I saw that strange marking on your chest." You looked down at the mark. "We where simply curious of, that's all." Pein spoke slightly scratching the back of his head, never marking eye contact with you. Then he shot a glance at Itachi almost asking for help.

Itachi step closer, before squatting beside you as you sit on the couch. "Can you tell me anything about that mark?" You didn't know why. but when that man spoke you felt such a sense of calm run over you.

you thought for a moment, before your beautiful face distorted into a scared unknowing look of being lost. " I don't- I don't remember..." You looked down at your bloodied hands. " I don't remember anything." you spoke softer grabbing your head feeling a intense head come on. Pein gave it Itachi a look that almost looked like he was going to say sorry, right before blurting out " Well, your brother was afraid of that, but at least he's hear to take care of you." Itachi and you gave the odd man a confused look. "Am I , right, Itachi?" itachi glared at the man. "That's right. You're apart of this group and when you heard I was going on an dangerous mission you ran off to prevent me from going, when we found you again, you had that mark on your breast." Itachi smiled at you speaking carefully.

"What kind of group is this?" You asked pulling your legs to your chest trying to cover up as much as possible.

"A very expensive group." Kakazu scoffed from the corner.

You looked at him confused. "Nani?"

"Don't listen to him,hn. He's just mad that he has to feed another mouth." A blonde boy spoke starting closer to you with a smirk playing on his beautiful face. "We're a group that hunts beast!"

"What kind of beast?" You looked a Itachi, clearly interested in the idea of these 'beasts.' Itachi just smiled knowingly and gently tugged a strand of hair behind your ear."Nothing of importance." Then poking your head with his index and middle finger.

"humf! what was that?" You rubbed at your injury, though nothing compared to the pain the rest of your body was in.

" I'll tell you later, but right now your wounded and most likely tired. So why don't we get you cleaned up, hmm?"

Having him point out those facts, seemed to make you painfully aware of a wound that blood was still seeping from.

Then with out warning Itachi wrapped his strong arms around you lifting you in his warm embrace.

"hey! What are-ow! ow! ow!" You were interrupted by the almost unbearable pain that raked your side and head.

"Don't struggle so much you'll just hurt your self more!" He slightly giggled.'I'll take her too the wash room." He called out to the men behind him.

As he walked away you spoke quietly to the raven.

"I don't even remember what I look like.."

"Sshh. Don't speak, save your energy." He held you closer, resting your head on the junction of his neck and shoulder. You let your self melt into the warmth of him. As he continued to carry you, you Begin to notice how beautiful he was, despite being a man. His long eyelashes, his long hair flowing as he walked, his soft looking lips...

"If i Iook anything like by brother. I'm sure to look beautiful." You thought to yourself.

You were taking from your little world, when Itachi turned into a small room. He then set you kindly on the side of the tub, only to have you hiss in pain.

"Sorry." he mumbled before grabbing a rag in running warm water over it. "Close your eyes." Itachi spoke wringing out the rest of the water. You silently obeyed him and closed your already tired eyes. You felt his cold hands moving the damp cloth across the tinder skin at the base of your hair line, where the small wound there had left dried blood, adoring your for head and right cheek. He cleaned your wound with such care and gentleness, that you felt yourself melt under his hands. You breathed contently loving the way the warmness of the rag cleaned the blood away from your skin. you relaxed feeling the cloth, Begin to be lowered, down to your chin, then your neck, your collarbone, till he reached your shirt now slightly tugging on it. You quickly jumped away and opening your eyes "What are you doing?!" You half yelled and half whimpered from the pain the sudden movement caused.

"I met to clean you." Itachi looked at you with a black expression.

"Not there, you don't!" You gave a sarcastic laugh. "Like hell, I'm gonna let him take off my shirt even if he IS my brother!" You mentally scoffed.

"Hahahah! She's a feisty one, isn't she?" A shark looking man with sharp teeth appeared in the door. You looked at him with wide eyes.

"HE LOOKS LIKE A DAMN SHARK?! SOO COOL!" You imaging your self as a shark, with a goofy smile on adorning your cute face.

"This is your sister, right?" The large man looked at you, interest playing in his dark orbs. You we're so focused on the visitor that you missed itachi's obvious glare that he shamelessly shot at his partner.

"Yes,This is Kismise, my partner. You might not remember him, but you've met a couple of times." Kismise gave you a big smile.

"Just to let you know, because you can't remember anything, you've got a thing for me. Like you follow me every where. Always trying to k-" He was cut off by Itachi hitting him in the gut, hard.

"Don't listen to him. He's lieing to you." Itachi announced with an angered smile. you watched him finding that he could be pretty damn scary...

"I see, I see.." you raised an amused eyebrow.

"That hurt, you know!" Kismise coughed holding is middle.

"You'll be fine" Itachi spoke as he moved to get some Cotton balls and other medical supplies, you took that as an opportunity to look at the walked slowly mindful of your hurt side, to the small mirror in the corner. You gazed at your refection, bewildered by it. "So, this is how I looked.." Placing a hand on the glass you noticed the blood in your hair line, before running your delicate finger along the cut.

Kismise looked at you, sadness frowning his brow. "She didn't even remember how she looked?" The shark asked Itachi in a low voice. Itachi let out another sigh, but this time it wasn't out of annoyance, but laced with worry.

"Well, the wound was pretty deep."

"Do you think the memories will ever come back?"

"I don't know" Itachi said emotionless after a few moments.

You wiped your head around, regretting it slightly because you felt a little dizzy, but you were able to hold your ground. "If my memories never comeback can you tell me, more about my life, like my likes and dislikes my favorite colours and things like that?" You looked at itachi intently searching for his eyes, when Kismise whisperer something in his ear, then his eyes wiped up to meet yours, his frown fading into a gentle smile. "I can tell you somethings, but not every thing.." he placed his hands on your shoulders setting you down back on the side of the tub. "But, right now you need to rest, Kismise you may leave, I have to finished cleaning her." Kismise nodded.

"Oh, you're in luck! Itachi's an awesome healer, your in good hands." Then the shark man was gone along with your entertainment.

You sighed " will you tell me one thing,please." You begged him.

"Just one thing." He held up a single slender finger and sighed.

"Are you and I close?"

"No." He spoke coldly. You looked for his eyes, he seemed to focused on putting medics on a cotton ball. you looked down at your hands.

"I see. Was it my fault." you looked at your hands now sad

"N-no." He spoke quieter this time.

"Oh." You felt like you shouldn't ask more, even though you longed to know more. "So what's my name?"

"What happened to only one question?" Itachi smiled releaving any awkwardness you might have felt. You giggled cutely. He then lifted your chin and dappled at the wound on your head.

"Ummm, I'll just call you.. Sasuke for now."

"You'll call me? Is that not my name?" you raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's your name." itachi's spoke confidently cleaning your wound.

"It sounds like a guys name." you frowned slightly.

Itachi smirked.

"Because, it is a guy's name"

"Why the hell do I have a guy's name?!" You whined loudly.

"Don't get mad at me, our parent named you, not me!" The stoic man found him self laughing at a your resonance.

you felt so charmed by his laugh it was the first time you've head it. "Is this really by brother?" You though sadly. "He's so handsome."

" Well, they suck at naming!" You frowned looking out of the window of the small room. He continued to clean the other marks around your face.

"I know you won't like this, but I NEED to see your other wound." Itachi advanced on you as you moved backwards.

"No,no,no,no!" You made an 'X' with your fingers. "You may be my brother, but there's no way I'd let you!"

The dark haired man in front of you just sighed. "Well, looks like you'll just have to deal with it." He moved closer till you were stopped by the tile wall behind you.

"You wouldn't" you spoke daringly.

"You wanna bet?" The man raised a delicate eyebrow. You studied his eyes. "Why do they seem so blank?" You thought. he reached for your shirt one more time, but you harshly slapped it away. Then in a blink of an eye he grabbed an kani knife and sliced threw your already torn shirt.

"Hey!' You helled grabbing the peaces of your shirt to cover your self. " .COOL!" You screamed.

"It seems I forgot how loud you where." He breafly rubbed his temples.

"Anyone in their right mind would yell at you for this! For all I know that was my only shirt!"

Ignoring you he grapped you with each hand on eaither side of your hips plainting you firmly back on the edge of the tub.

"Hold still." He whispered in you're left ear, you shivered at the warm air ghosting over your exposed neck and collarbone. Then an disinfectant dipped cotton ball to the wound. You cried out at the sudden contact, and dull burn it caused.

"Ow! It burns! OW!" You glared at him through your (h/c) locks.

"You'll live." He spoke flatly, blowing on the wound trying to end any pain he caused you.

"Oh, sure! I have a knife wound, no memories, and a head wound that is still currently bleeding.. OH! But, I'll live." You Sarcastically repeated his last words in a maliced tone, still hiss from your burning side.

"Yes; you'll be fine. It's not that easy to die, as you may think."

"Hell, It hurts like I'm dieing." You mumbled under your breath. He continued to genially rub the your side, cleaning the dried blood from your (s/c), silky skin, making it shine from the moister.

After place a bandage over the gaping cut he peeled his red and black cloak off.

"W-what are you doing?" You asked nervously.

"Giving you my coat.I can't have you running around in nothing but pants and bandaged beasts." Itachi handed you his coat wrapping it around your shoulders.

"Thanks." You sighed.

He, now only wore his thin black shirt with the fishnet underneath showing off his toned arms. The shirt clung more closely to his figure, show casing his beautiful form, that even a pure minded girl as yourself, (HA! Lies!) Found it hard to look away. You followed his amazing, large hands up is arms, then to his exposed collarbones and long pale neck. you memorized the way his Adams apple moved as he swallowed or shifted about, then trailing to his sharp jawline, then his angelic face that held a non-existing amount of emotion. You found your self falling further into his cold gaze, and oddly plump lips and high cheek bones that his eyelashes could mostly likely touch them. You felt your cheeks heat up at these thoughts and how they effected you.

Itachi looked at you strangely before shaking off his far away thoughts. He pulled you into his arms once more, causing your blush to deepen to a painful scarlet.

"Where are we going now?" You asked

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Notes:

Hey guy's! I felt like when people usually write from the readers point of view they keep it very short and not very detailed, so I thought that it would be a good idea to write one! hahah, please don't kill me if you hate it. I'm still pretty new to the whole 'fanfiction' thing and i really enjoy it. (even if i suck at it) but looking past that hope you like this and I'll update soon!

P.s. Please review so I'll know to update or trash it!

-Katt =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going now?" You asked against his broad chest fulling enjoying the soft rocking he created, as he walked with you in his strong arms.

"I'm showing you, our room. So pay attention." He spoke strictly, but something about how his thick eyebrow arched slightly, that made him seem a little less intimidating and more... playful?

He walked through the halls, at a steady rhythm that played as a soothing lullaby for your pounding head. you closed your eyes and be gain drifting, until a 'clicking' noise rang out and made it completely and utterly clear that you had in fact, not 'payed attention' to the simple fact that you where even in a room, let alone the directions to get to that pacific room. Oh, yes. You figured you would most cardinally regret that in the future.

The raven sat you on the bed, letting his hair very slightly drag across the plans of your cheek before falling to your should and down to the collarbone. Most people wouldn't notice this, but you. You noticed everything, It was like you drank in every action. You didn't know why, but your heart reacted accordingly to these mere observations you made, to the very highest degree.

"This is also my room. So keep things clean." You looked around with the room still clenching the red clouded robe close to your chest. The room was large and very organized. He bed was adorned with what looked like fine red silk, with a canape looming over the head of it, making it look befitting a king, with gold trim. He had book shelf's stocked full of old books that looked very important but of course you couldn't tell. The tall dark walls where lined with paintings and art that captured amazing scenes some sad some incredibly bright for the setting of a stoic man such as your...'brother?'

"Your room's beautiful." You blurted out before you could realize. "Did I help pick out any of these?" You pointed a delicate finger at a painting, in question.

"Yes, a few." He paused a moment opening his mouth, then closing it again. then seemingly deciding on what to say. "More of the brighter ones, you picked out."

"Really?!" You squealed stand up and made a bee-line to a painting with a sunny landscape that showed a beautiful house in the middle. "I must have good taste!"

The Uchiha sat on the bed comfortable and followed your form as you ran your hands along the dried paint. "Yes, you had great taste." The elder spoke in a low, some what sad voice.

"Has it been along time scenes we picked these out?" you asked turning around.

"why do you ask?" Itachi raise a thick eye brown, obviously curious.

"it's just that they look discolored and worn." You shrugged.

"They do?" The raven asked with concern playing on his handsome figures.

"Not bad, but you can see for yourself the discoloring around the edges."

"Oh. I see." The man nodded knowingly. "Yes, Well we picked them out when you were very young, before our parents died." You noticed that he hesitated on the last words, as if he wasn't sure if he should tell you or not.

"Our parents died?" You asked as he waved his hand in a motion to call you over.

You waited for an answer, but he didn't respond and just waited till you got closer to him, and when you were only breaths apart, he tapped you on the for head with his middle and index finger.

"Hey why did you do that again?" You asked wide eyed and with a cute whiny voice.

"I'll tell you more about it later." The man just smirked at your sulking. "Are you hungry?

Ignoring the question all together you asked "What about our parents?"

"I'll tell you more about that later, as well." Itachi sighed.

"But I'm not hungry!" You pouted. "So tell me now!" You tried to acted tuff, but much to your embarrassment, your stomach growled loudly. You blushed a dark scarlet and looked away.

Pulling you close, Itachi whispered in your ear, "You're lying." Itachi smirked "But your body can't." And all of a sudden he sent you flying into the bed, before throwing a over sized shirt at you. You lay starry eyed at the sudden contact of your body's, the place where he touched seemed to be on fire. Your whole body burned and heated up. You even felt your ears a blaze.

"Now get dressed." Itachi walked away, till he stoped in the door way. "Come to the kitchen when you do." Then he was gone.

Pulling the large black shirt over your head, you ventured out the door to find the kitchen, after what seemed like hours you finally found the kitchen. Where you were greeted with a man in a orange swirled mask revealing only one eye through hole in the mask. "OH! Hello! Sasuke-chan!" You where surprised to find his voice rather childish and cute.

"H-hello.." You looked at him oddly walking closer to the man that seemed to know you.

"Thats right! Sasuke-chan lost her memories! I'm Tobi!" He griped your hand and bounced slightly on the balls of his feet like a child about to receive a new toy.

You frowned slightly, even though your new found friend was being quiet the little cutie, you couldn't help but to feel that the name 'Sasuke' just didn't sound right.. Like it wasn't even yours. You just played it off as a symptom of the memories lost process.

"Oh.. Well nice to meet you again Tobi." You gave him a half-heart-ed smile, faking happiness.

"Are you hungry? What do you want? Tobi likes sweets!" The hyper man shook your arm as he talked. You gave him a laugh as you felt your worries drop to the floor and blow away. Perhaps you really did belong here...

"I like _(f\f)_." You giggled.

"I don't know if Tobi has that!" He whipped his head right and left in a frantic search. "But Tobi will check!" Then the oddly cute man scampered off as you watched his back as he left.

You giggled once more at his childish behavior, before hearing a voice behind you.

"Interesting isn't he?" You turned around swiftly, slightly started, to find a tall handsome blonde with a daring blue eye, while the other was covered with a single lock of his yellow-ish hair. He was smiling with amazing white teeth. He was beautiful... More so than most girls.

"Oh hey! You where there when I first woke up, huh!" You smiled at your self for remembering his face. "What was your name again?" you laughed nervously and blushed, now embarrassed at not remembering his name. He just gave you a charmed smirk and wrapped a pale arm around your shoulder.

"Name's Deidara, but you can call me Dar-kun, If you like." You simply blushed and looked at your feet. You didn't remember if you have ever been treated like this by a man before, but as far as you knew this was a first.

"Now,now 'Dar-kun.'" You looked up to see a rather attractive, silver haired man without a shirt, clearly making fun of Deidara's pet name. "I'd per fer you to get your hands off my bitch, thank you." You looked at him in shock. 'He just called me, bitch...' you thought.

"hey, Hidan!" You beamed happy you finally knew someones name. "And I'd perfer you not to call me, bitch.."

"Anything you like, my love." the gray haired man snaked a hand around your waist pulling you from Deidara, receving a heated glare.

"Don't call me that either.." You sighed. "I prefer bitch over that.."

"You're annoying her, can't you see?" Kakuzu butted in and butted the two hyperactive boys way from you. 'Is everyone going to come at once?!' You thought overwhelmed.

"Just calm down old man, Sasuke-chan likes us, Right?!" Hidan smiled at you with a wink in his eye.

Kakuzu and you exchanged glances "ugg.." You both groaned in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Itachi, how long do you plan fooling her into believing she's Sasuke?" Pein sighed from his desk."I understand that forced you into this potion, but i didn't think you'd reinvent Sasuke. Also, her memories are bound to come back at some point."

Itachi shifted in his seat, feeling somewhat offended, but not knowing why, but never showing it.

"I know that, full and well, but she seems to not even remember the markings she has on her chest, let alone her own face. So we'll have enough time before she regains her memories,more over well have more than enough to find out if she really does have a tailed beast inside of her."

Pein leaned back in his chair with his hands in his lap, successfully ignoring his paper work, and now annoyed at the fact that Itachi successfully ignored his question.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Leader."

"Wait, Itachi, one more thing." Pein looked at the now standing Itachi, intensity in his eyes. "Don't get to attaches, our goals will be hard to complete when necessary."

Then with a nod Itachi walked out the door, closing the door behind him.

"It also makes it harder on the poor girl." The orange haired man mumbled not alone and some what shalom in his abandoned offices.

"We'll time for lunch, I guess."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

You set down at the table between Kakuzu and Tobi. You settled for ramen, considering that, that's all they had at the base. The group was talking among them self's, when the man with orange hair walked in right behind Itachi came through the opening to the small dinning area beside the kitchen.

"Hey Itachi." You gave him an awkward smile and small wave, but he seemed to ignore you. Now, feeling rejected you lowed your head not wanting to show him a embarrassed face, all red and flushed. You remembered him telling you that you weren't close, but you thought he was at least nicer to you..

You still where clouded by thoughts when they were interrupted by Kakuzu moving over allowing Itachi to sit right next to you. Shocked, you looked up to see the raven sitting rather close, close enough that your thighs where touching, sending electrons up your legs.

"Hello, Imōto. (little sister*)" Itachi gave you a lazy smirk. You looked way before your scarlet red cheeks could heated up anymore.

"Sasuke, I'm afraid you missed my name the last time we saw each other." The orange haired man sat across from you at the table with hidan and Deidara on either side of him. "My names Pein." He gave you a gentle smile. You could feel the warmth and sincerity behind his purple eyes.

"Nice to met you, Pein." you smiled and nodded at him.

After lunch, an annoyed itachi showed you back to your and Itachi's room.

"I can't believe that all they did at luch was flirt with you." He sighed. "And mange to piss me off."

You giggled.

"Your a protective older brother, arn't you?" You smiled walking slowly behind Itachi and couldn't help, but to see his ears turn a little redder than before.

"No, just annoyed at there immature behavior."

"Suuurrree...' You mumbled doubtfully.

Once we got to the room I sat on the bed.

"Turn the other way till I tell you." Itachi spoke boredly.

"Why?" You asked, before turning around.

"I'm going to change into what I'm going to sleep in." Itachi pulled the first layer of his shirt up over his head, before you turned back with a blush.

"So when are you going to tell me about our parents?" You mumbled awkwardly on the end of the bed listening to the soft russling behind you.

Apart of you knew that it was wrong to be attracted to him. The fact that he was your brother was hard to take when you felt like you just met him. For god's sake you didn't even look alike!

You kept your eyes closed not letting your self look up, even though he was behind you.'Who's wise idea was it to make us share a room anyways!' You though bitterly.

"You can look now." You heard him mumble closely behind your back. You turned around to see Itachi's bare chest inches from your face. It was toned along with his washboard abs, that caught the dull light from the candles that he had set around the warm colored room. The sight sent electrons buzzing and heat rising to your cheeks. 'I have blushed waaaayy to much to day' You inwardly grumbled.

You memorized the ripples that his muscles made under the soft looking skin, the way his arms looked so strong with veins popping out every so often, just enough to make them look desirable, how the large pajama bottoms hung onto his defended hips and the 'v' they made, along with the happy trail that lead...

You snapped out of your thoughts as you heard a light chuckle on the raven's part.

"I-I-I thought you said, I could look!" You stuttered looking away

"I did." He confirmed by walking closer to you on the edge of the bed till his legs rubbed against your knees.

"Then why are you half dressed!" You shouted pointing your finger at him in an accusatory way.

"I usually sleep naked." The dark haired man said with a serious face.

"Hahaha!" You laughed at his blank face. "Whats up with you!" You held your stomach trying to hold on to the little self control you had left. You laid back looking for your lost breath that you couldn't seem to catch. You were about to get back up, but before you could you felt a sold force hit you and pit you back on the bed. Above you hovered Itachi, only breaths away from you. His lips almost seemed to ghost over yours as he held your wrists in a iron grip.

"Do you still want to here about our parents?" The raven asked in a hushed tone.

The air in the room grew tense as the silence grew longer. You looked at his deep, voided eyes as they searched yours. You wanted to speak but a invisible wall wouldn't allow it. As if something wasn't letting any words escape from either party. So you gave him a shy nodded, but never looking away from his coco colored orbs.

"I killed them." He spoke harshly after a moment. You held your breath waiting for an answer, but none came just silence and more awkward tension."You hated me for it too." He finished his gaze faltering for a moment. You released the pent up air supply you had to be left with nothing.

"N-not possible." You shook your head.

'I did! I killed them and the whole clan!" He yelled looking angrier than before, his face was even turning redder by the moment.

"I never thought you where lieing about that." You whispered with sadness evident on your face. Itachi just looked at you confused. "I just don't believe I could ever hated you." You smiled letting him know your honesty.

"You don't even know me. you just lost your memories, EVERYTHING! You practically just meet me today and your saying that you can't hate me?!" The raven shook you hard till your head hit the bed. The look that he was giving you was that of a shame filled man. "I'm a monster! Can't you see that..." he whisperer the last few words, his voice almost breaking.

"No." Without wasting anymore time, you kissed him long and hard before he could push you away. Something about that look he gave told you that all he really needed was love you weren't sure how to give it too him, but you knew 'this' was one way of doing it. You knew he was your brother but a part of you said you needed to do this, he need you to do this. "Your not, a monster, Itachi. Your my beloved brother." You whispered into his lips.

Shocked at first, he flinched way, before melting completely into you and releasing your wrists. Not wanting to face reality Itachi kissed your temples, your neck, your lips. The elder was surprised at his actions as much as you were. you felt your skin heat and bloom under his finger tips as they grazed your skin. your hands flew like birds to his long silky midnight locks and set them free from there binding's. They fell like a water fall around you, shielding you from the rest of the world.

Itachi flowed down the skin of your neck leaving red bruises in his wake. Your body arched into his full, soft lips at you shivered under them. "Itachi.." You moaned.

He leaned his full body against you, letting your lower body's grind together granting you that sweet friction you longed for. He settled between your legs as you bucked your hips further into him. Your mind was going fuzzy at the thoughts of him being intertwined with yours. you gasped at his ice cold finger tips trailing up beneath your over sized shirt, and up your ribs. You monopolized his neck, licking and nipping at the pale skin you found your self lusting after only hours ago.

He pulled back looking at the work he had done with you. He raked his eyes over your flushed face and teary eyed gaze, mesmerized by the sight of your hair flowing around your head layer out on the bed. His obs traced down to the over sized shirt that was pulled up revealing your belly and ribs.

"Take it off." He growled in a gruff whisper now standing with your legs on either side of him as you lay on the bed. You looked up at his brown hair and how it melted over his shoulders down his chest ending around his nipples, his skin now adorned with sweat that reflected the moons light and the candles. You could feel heat bundle at in your stomach at the sight of his slightly panting lips.

"Take of the shirt." Itachi repeated his words making himself clearer. "If you really arn't scared of me, prove it." He leaned back down placing each hand on either side of your head, ghosting his breath over your ears.

"O-okay." You shuttered beneath his demands. "I'm not scared of you." You tugged the shirt up over your head, before throwing it randomly on the ground, reveling your bandage breasts.

Itachi drank in the sight of your body. "Bandages too."

You blushed not really wanting to reveal everything, But you wanted to prove to him that he was not a monster, but a sweet, kind man. You began to unwrap the piece of fabric, before he stopped you, as you looked confused at him.

"Let me." he breathed out the words, against your lips.

Itachi's cold hands played on your skin, making goosebumps a raise as he pulled the cloth way layer by layer. You closed your eyes to embarrassed to watch him undressing you.

Once you felt that all the fabric was removed and you where meet with cool air gracing your perky breast, you looked up. What you saw was something that pooled heat into you faster that anything could. Itachi looked down at you with lust fulled eyes and parted lips. He looked absolutely beautiful the way he was looking at you. "Your beautiful.." The elder trailed off as his eyes drank you in.

Bushing you faltered, glaring at the wall to the right of you, until felt his hands grasping the mounds in firm grip. "Ahhh!" You moaned in surprised.

Itachi ignoring you and continuing to rubs and message them with gentleness. He gave your nipple a soft lick, before blowing cool air over the now we bud, causing you to groan in pleasure as your nipple hardened. He repeated the action on the other one, then engulfing the whole bud in his mouth nipping and sucking hard.

"Itachi!" You yelled lacing your hands in his silkily hair.

Then the raven glided down kissing in the valley of your breast till he licked down the line of your stomach, before dipping his tongue into your shallow belly button till he reached the edge of your pants. He began to unbutton them when you caught his hand.

"Don't!" You whispered looking at his like a deer caught in the head lights of a truck.

"Why?" Itachi looked at you confused. "Did you finally wise up and realized your scared of me?" He laughed sarcastically and almost...hurt? You felt there was pain in his word. You looked at his before shaking your head 'no'.

"I want you to feel good too." You mumbled under your breath with your whole face flushing red. itachi gave you a shocked look before a soft smile graced his lips.

"Okay." Itachi laid on the bed next to you. "Do what you want." He sighed and closed his eyes and placing his hands behind his head in a comfortable potion. You sat up looking at his body not quiet sure what to do. You timidly trailed your finder down is chest, as he let out a soft moan, you clearly see a dent in the front of his black pajama pants that barley clung to his defended hips. Shyly you crawled on his hips with your silky thighs on either side of him. Your whole body heated up at the slight pointing feeling you felt in your upper, inner thigh. You could practically sense your blood boiling at the warmth you could feel under the this fabric of his pants.

You placed your delicate hands on is robust chest as he just looked up at you and grinned that sarcastic grin that was driving you crazy in all the right ways. Blushing, you pushed away a glossy dark strand of hair from his neck, making sure to graze your fingers across the skin on his collarbone. You leaned down, whisking your hot breath over his sensitive neck, liking the way his breath caught ever so slightly. Smiling at your small victory, your confidence grew. As you became bolder, so did your mouth as you latched on to his neck, nipping at the soft flesh every so often, before darting out your tounge to tease his atoms apple as it move ever so slightly when his breath hitched.

"Your not half bad at this." Itachi panted his gasping growing louder as you continued. Moving lower you teased his now erect pink nipples flicking your wet muscle over them as he once did to you. You felt his manhood twitch under you as you ringed your tongue around his nub, before sucking hard and biting him.

"Whoa! Calm down a bit," Itachi grunted loudly with sweat beads on is for head and his charcoal hair sticking to it. "I nearly came right then.." The elder smirked flipping your potions.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" You wined rather liking being in control of the situation. You pouted cutely jetting out your full bottom lip, the sight of you alone was enough to make Itachi's member swell more that it already was, and he was Begin to feel the enormous straining feeling that came with it.

"Sorry, but I highly doubt I can wait much longer." With that said he lead his hands down to your pants pulling them down with him sitting comfortably between your legs once more.

Itachi kissed the smooth skin as the pants left it exposed to him, till they were completely off of you and laying on the ground. Licking your inner thigh, spreading your legs open wider, the raven let butterfly kisses on your hip bone to your inter most thigh with his long thick eyelashes, till he reached your soaked underwear. He drew a line with his pink muscle over the already wet spot.

"Your so wet." You moaned in response as he griped your panties and ripped them off. Now that nothing stood in his way, Itachi spread the petals of your womanhood with you whined beneath him.

"D-don't say that, j-jerkwaaaad!" You yelled being cut off by Itachi thrusting his tongue into. You clawed at his head, lacing your fingers into his hair. He pumped into a few times before slipping in a finger and pumping that in a few times as he sucked on your budding pleasure.

"itachi..!" You whined in bliss as he added another finger thrusting faster into your passage nipping at your clit randomly. You looked down, his eyes were on you the whole time was his devoured you, and snuck in another finer till all three fingers pumped in you carrying you closer to your orgasm. Then with out warming he curled is fingers pressing them in just the right spot. Having all of these combined, the fingers, his eyes, his teeth grazing over you. "I-ITAAACHI!" You couldn't take it, you came hard into his mouth spilling your juices onto him as he drank it up.

You gasped trying to caught your breath after, the most amazing orgasm of your life. Itachi sat up with your juices still on his lips, watching you in your after glow as he dragged his tongue across his lips trying to savior you as much as possible.

"Wow.." You panted out breathlessly.

The elder was now at his limits as is member pulsed maddly under it's confinements. He dropped his head to your shoulder before saying, "I'm going to take off my pants, 'kay." He breathed him your sweet smell want to fade into your skin.

You nodded as Itachi quickly pulled down his pants just enough to reveal his manhood, hissing as the cool air hit it. You stared wide eyes at his size, it was huge as it twitched. You could see veins popping out of the soft skin. You glanced back up at Itachi, his face looked red too as his parted red lips panted softly. Letting your hand fall down his abs you lightly griped his staff, before he gasped loudly.

"Sorry!" You pulled your hand back thinking you hurt him, when his hand caught your wrist lowing it down again.

"No, It felt good" He spoke breathlessly looking at you with lust brimmed eyes. "Hold it harder."

Trying again you grasped the warm, soft yet hard member one more time pumping it one time experimentally as he grunted. You felt him grow even more in your hands as you repeated the action. you were about to pick up the pace when he caught your hand once more, but pulling it way this time.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can wait any longer." He portioned his self at your passage rubbing his swollen head into your clit.

"Wait, Itachi! It's not going to fi-AAAAHHHH!" You were interrupted by his thrusting into your all at once filling you to the absolute brim. Itachi placed his hands on either side of your head as he waited for you to adjust to his length. He used up every bit of self control not moving as your twitched and tightened around him. You watched as he closed one eye trying his best to keep focused. You wrapped your legs around him, urging him to move even though you still felt an intense stretchering feeling.

Itachi thrusted into you slowly making sure not to hurt you. He stroked your face lovingly as he moved slowly back and fro. "Sasuke.." Itachi moaned softly but your ear. The name still rubbed you the wrong way, the word almost made you cringe, but you where so over come with love for Itachi that you ignored it.

"Itachi.." You moaned. His thrusting became harder and more spastic. He dipped his head on to your shoulder as you pulled him in closer to you in a hug like potion.

He moved crazing in sized you, till the only thing that could be heard was moaning, grunts and the sound of slapping of wet skin.

"I'm going to cum." Itachi growled into your beautiful hair. He continued to pump him self wildly in you.

"Me Too!" You screamed aproting on your second orgasm.

With a loud growl Itachi came in you filling you with his seed that warmed ever part of you, as you came as well. He rode out his orgasm and looked at you with a love you almost couldn't comprehend.

The dark haired man just smiled leaning down and tenderly kissing your lips, puling them softly across them as fill to smooth them over with his lips. He pulled the sheet over his and your naked form falling into a deep slumber, in the sweet smell of your hair as you fell into his chest loving the security he gave you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notes:

Hey guys I hoped you liked this i wasn't sure how i did because i have only done, like two lemons. So Hope you enjoyed and hope to write more! so please review and tell if you liked or didn't.

-Katt =^.^=


End file.
